The Problem With Snowglobes
by Forgotten in Shadows
Summary: It was a normal day in Konaha that went suddenly very weird. Inclues Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, various other ninjas, magic pole salesmen, and snowglobes.
1. Chapter 1

EXTREME SILLIENESS!!!:

* * *

It was a lovely day in Konaha...well, except for the fact that there seemed to be a very long line in the market. Team 7 (minus Sasuke) was out for their weekly shopping spree. Kakashi found that it was very liberating to be able to spend money on entertainment every once in a while...or something like that. Anywho, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were going to the market, when they ran into that really long line I mentioned earlier.

"What the heck is going on?" Kakashi asked. He didn't like his shopping spree to be inttereupted, especially before it even started! A little known fact, Kakashi actually collected wooden toy boats. You know, the ones you spend hours puttting together 'cause you can't find any glue, then when you find some you realize that the instructions are in Norweagen, which is odd 'cause the boat parts were made in China. Then you start glueing hoping it comes out right when you accidentally glue the wood to the table and need to find a large spatchula. Well, it turns out that Kakashi is fluent in Norweagen, thus having no problem reading the instructions and skipping the last two problems assosiated with constructing a wooden toy boat. Wait a minute, where was I? Oh yeah, Kakashi was mad 'cause he couldn't buy toy boats.

"Where did this line come from?" Sakura asked. She, being an average teenage girl, wanted to buy clothes.

"Why are you asking us?" Kakashi asked her, "I have no idea, and Naruto's an idiot."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at his sensei,"I'm not an idiot! And if you ever call me that again I'll personally jam all of your stupid toy boats down your throat!!!" Yes, Naruto knew about Kakashi's toy boats. You may be wondering why Naruto was acting so mean. Well, the answer is that Naruto was mad. Earlier that week, Naruto was playing with his train set. Naruto actually is a member of the Secret Members of the Organization of Train Enthusiests. Or, SMOTE. Oddly enough, Train Enthusiests usually forget about 'E's and add 'O's when talking in acronyms. So, it was really called SMOOT. Weird huh? Anyway, Naruto was playing with his rather large train town when he heard a knock on his door. He when to answer it, and found no on there. Instead he found a note reading,"You've been TAGed." Yes, TAGed. TAG was another acronym, standing for Train Annihalater's Group. Naruto of course read this as,"You've been TAGOed," but he knew what was going on anyway. He rushed back to his train set, to find it completely destroyed. This is why Naruto was mad. Most of Naruto's trains were one-of-a-kind, thus couldn't be replaced. So Naruto had spent the rest of the week (untill this very moment) curled up in a corner wollowing in his misery. Kakashi eventually had to go get him to go shopping, so Naruto was dragged from his corner quite fourcefully.

Kakashi seemed quite pannicked when he heard his boats being threatened, so he immediatly changed the subject.

"So Sakura, what are you looking for today?" Kakashi already knew of course. Sakura had been talking about it for the last 34 days. As soon as he said this though, her eyes lit up.

"There's a big sale at Glittery Things!" She said happily. Glittery Things was pretty much the only jewlery store that sold things Kunoichis could wear. Such as dimand encrusted headbands, and anklets that doubled as secret kunai holders. Of course, things at Glittery Things were quite expesive, so when there was a sale, everyone knew.

"Well good luck getting there," Naruto said in his anger,"With this line, you'll get there after they sell the last kunai-hairclip."

"NOT THE HAIRCLIPS!"Sakura shouted, she immediatly rushed into the crowd, and elbowed her way through. This left Kakashi alone with Naruto. Kakashi did not like this, for Naruto was giving him the evil eye. When the usually happy Naruto gives you the evil eye, it's scary. VERY scary.

"Um..." he said,"what do you think the lines for?"

Naruto said nothing. He just wollowed in his angst and misery as he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly looked away. Unfortunatly, covering up most of one's face actually does effect your ability to dodge things. So, he when he quickly turned away, he accidentally hit his head on a pole. Where did this pole come from you ask? Why the pole salesmen of course! This caused Kakashi to spew a stream of words that are unsuitlable for all children under the age of 17, so I'll just use a serise of random symbols.

"#!$" Kakashi shouted. Naruto said nothing, he just glared at the pole salesmen who had succeeded in smacking his sensei in the head with a pole(accidentally or not.). At that moment, Naruto had wanted to smack his sensei in the head with a pole. When someone beats you to smacking someone with a pole, you get mad.

"What the crap was that?!?" Naruto shouted at the pole salesmen. At this moment, the author decided that 'the pole salesmen' was too annoying to write, so he will be given a name. We shall call him, Paul.

Paul looked at a very mad Naruto, and a very in-pain Kakashi.

"That," he stated,"was your sensei smacking into a pole. It was my fault, sorry."

"I know _that_," Naruto said,"I just wanted to smack him with a pole! Why'd you have to do it first?" Kakashi looked at his student, and frowned. It was hard to tell he was frowning, 'cause he's always wearing a mask. He frowned none-the-less. He stopped frowning when he realized that Naruto's jaket (usually orange) was now blue. He found this odd. Naruto's jaket hadn't turned suddenly blue of course, it's just that when Kakashi hit his head on the pole, he became temorarily color-blind. When Kakashi saw Naruto's jaket was now blue, he thought that Naruto had decided to go emo on him. Having already had one emo student, (which went horribly wrong) Kakashi became panniced...again.

Paul and Naruto knew nothing of this of course, they just continued to talk.

"Sorry about your sensei," Paul continued,"Here, I'll make it up to you."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked,"Give us a free pole?"

"No, I'll give you this." Paul them produced a snowglobe. You may be wondering why a pole salesmen had a snowglobe, but I must inform you, this was no ordinary snowglobe. Nor was Paul an ordinary pole salesmen. He was actually a magic pole salesmen. How else could he just randomly pop out of nowhere to smack Kakashi with a pole?

"This is a special snowglobe,"Paul went on,"It grants whoever holds it three wishes."

"Three wishes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Can you wish for more wishes?"

"No."

"Well that's a rip-off! What's the point of having three wishes if you can't wish for more!?" Unfortunalty, Paul (the magic pole salesmen) and his poles dissapeared.

"Crazy old man" Naruto mummbled as he held his new magic snowglobe,"I doubt this even works." Naruto paused. He was just given a magic snowglobe. Why didn't he just try it out?

"I wish my train set was fixed," he said quietly. A moment later, Naruto's train-senses tingled. Yes, Naruto has train-senses. He knew immediatly that his wish had come true. He quickly ran to his house to check.

Kakashi, who wasn't doing anything through all of this, decided to follow him. What else did he have to do?

Naruto got to his house, and quickly confirmed that his trainset was fixed. His caused him to no longer be miserable. Yay. Anywho, he was happy once more.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted,"What are you doing?"

"Look at this sensei!" Naruto shouted while holding out his magic snowglobe,"It's a magic snowglobe!"

"A magic snowglobe?" (is there an echo in here?)

* * *

What will happen next? What will Kakashi do when he relizes that Naruto's not lying? Find out next time! Now for the three scariest words you could ever read...

...To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank the reviewers. Thanks to:

**The Elven-Spear. **I posted this within 48 hours! Don't kill me!

**bluegirl19**. I know it was random, that's the point. Yeah. I know it's 'snowglobes' and not 'snowgloabs' but you see, I was typing this up, when there was a freak cat attack. I'd been eating sushi earlier, and the fish smell was still in the air, which probably attrackted the cats. Anywho, this one large tabby jumped on my lap and before I could get it off my evil older sister ran in a snached the computer. I was able to run after her, but not before she got her sticky little fingers all over the keyboard. She'd been eating pixie-sticks before hand, so that would explain her hyperness, her sticky fingers, and all the pixie-stick wrapers I found under my pillow. After I got the computer back, the damage had been done and I wasn't able to type any 'e's so I just typed out 'snowgloabs' and hoped no one would notice.

**Pooky.** Yay! I'm glad I was able to decapitate you with sillieness, and I'm glad that you can still review even without a head. Of course Kakashi's fluent in Norweagen. He spent three summers there while he was trying to track down Jairya to get him to write more Icha-Icha.

Thanks to all of you guys! And now...

The continuation of extreme sillieness!!!

* * *

"A magic snowglobe?" Kakashi said in disbelief. This snowglobe didn't seem magical. It was just an ordinary snowglobe with a plastic evergreen tree and some happy snowmen. Of course, Kakashi was still color blind, so it was really a ever-red tree.

"Why is that tree red?" Kakashi asked. Naruto ignored this. He was too busy hyperventalating. I mean, come on! He was just given a magic snowglobe! That's pretty cool! Anyway, he was happy.

"It really works!" he shouted,"I wished for something, and it came true! It's amazing!"

"What'd you wish for?" Kakashi asked in a moment of curiosity.

"Well...you see...I can't really say..." Remember, SMOOT was a _secret_ organization, so Naruto couldn't reveil that he was a member. Fourtunatly for him, Kakashi didn't have an irrational fasination with looking at his friend's stuff,(unlike Naruto and myself) so Naruto's train set remained a secret.

"You know what?" Kakashi said,"I'm really not sure I want to know."

"Anyway, I've got a magic snowglobe! Do you know what this means?!"

"No idea."

"Me neither!" (saw that coming)The two continued to stand infront of Naruto's apartment. They had absolutly know idea what to do next.

"So.." Kakashi said,"want to go see what Sakura's doing?"

"Sure." The two ran off. Yes, ran off. Ninja's don't walk off, that's just stupid. It's like the whole swimming thing. Ninja's don't _swim_, they dogpaddle! Duh. So those two ninjas went to market...and this ninja stayed home! This ninja had rost beef, and this ninja had none! And this little ninja went "Wee wee wee" all the way home! cough Sorry, random nursery rhyme attack. So yeah, Kakashi and Naruto went to find Sakura, for she was the only one who could possibly save this plot.

After 7 and a half minutes of intense searching, they decided to just go to Glittery Things and see if she was there.

She was.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. He had spotted a bright pink hair-do over a shelf. He immediatly dragged Kakashi (who was still color blind, thus couldn't find pink hair anywhere) through the packed store. When they got to Sakura, they were shocked. She was so covered in shiny and expensive jewelery you'd think she covered herself in glue and rolled around in a large pit of shiny things. Thus raising the question, where did she find a large pit of shiny things? Anyway, Sakura was quite shiny. Kakashi unfortunatly, (being taller then Naruto) was caught in a glare that flashed off of Sakura's shiny things. The bright light hurt Kakashi's only visable eye, thus causing him, once again, to spew a string of words that are inapropriate for children under 17. Luckily, this story is sensered.

"#!$" He shouted. Now not only was Kakashi color blind, but also light sensitve. This was not a good day for Kakashi's eye. Naruto and Sakura of course ingored him, like they usually do.

"Look at this Sakura!" Naruto said holding up his magic snowglobe.

"Why do you have a cheesey snowglobe?" Sakura asked.

"It's not just a cheesey snowglobe Sakura-chan. It's a _magic_ cheesey snowglobe."

"Why do you have a magic cheesey snowglobe?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, it grants you wishes!"

"Really?" Sakura seemed interested,"Can you wish for more wishes?"

"No."

"Well that's a rip-off."

"I know!"

"How many wishes do you have left?"

"Two."

"Why don't you just wish for more magic snowglobes?"

"Do you have any idea how much space that would take up?! I'd have to rent one of those storage pods! And you know how I feel about storage pods."

It's true. Sakura knew all too well about Naruto's irrational fear of storage pods. It had somethting to do with creepy storage pods dealers...any way...

"Then why don't you use your second-to-last wish to wish you could wish for more wishes? Then you use the last wish to wish for more wishes."

At this moment, Naruto's brain had blinked out. Hearing the word 'wish' 7 times in two sentences was apparently too much for him. Sad isn't it? Sakura waited for him to regain focus, but he didn't. She sighed and decided to take him, and her cursing semi-blind senesi to the hospital.

She draged them out of the market at towards the hospital. Sakura burst through the door and sat the two dazed guys in some chairs. She went to sign them in. After much confusing question answering, they were allowed in. Unfourtunatly,(I'm saying that a lot aren't I?) Konaha hospital had just installed a new metal detecter. Sakura, being covered with shiny metal objects, set it off every time she went through.

"Sorry miss," the metal detecter opporater said,"you'll have to wait here."

This frightened Sakura. You see, Naruto wasn't the only one with an irrational fear. Sakura had an irrational fear of old fashion magazines, like those found in waiting rooms. In her panniced state, she froze up.

At this moment, Naruto's Sakura-senses (yes, he has Sakura-senses too) started to tinggle. He immediatly snapped out of his semi-consiousness to come to her aid.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," he said,"We'll be fine, we don't need to stay in the hospital."

"Well what about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked,"He can barley see!"

Naruto thought. You see, Naruto wasn't stupid, it's just his brain ran on a dial-up connection, where as Sakura(and most other people) had Road Runner. At this moment though, his connection was actually working. He had an idea...

* * *

...to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Low and behold my readers, this is the last chapter in this story. The solution to our problems will be solved in an odd sort of way. Oh well. Thanks to:

**The Elven-Spear.** I know! I have Road Runner, but it's spaztic Road Runner. You know, the kind that's running along merrily, then suddenly it spies a giant chocolate bar or something stupid like that and gets off track. sigh tis a curse...hey look! Candy!

**bluegirl19.** Yes, I was able to fix the title. I've been on cat watch ever sense that happened, so all is well...for now.

**Pooky.** Ha! You can't eat me! I taste like a mixture of vegamight and salt. That tastes NASTY! That's just my taste, I also can emit a chemical gas that dissolves chocolate. I'm naturally equiped to combat people trying to eat me. But, I'll send you some more thread so you can sew you head back on if it comes off again.

All who reviewed have receved your very own magic snowglobe! It doesn't grant wishes, but it's an exact replica of the one as seen in "The Problem With Snowglobes" woot to you! And now...

Even more, extreme sillieness.

* * *

Yes, Naruto had an idea. You see, Kakashi's eyes couldn't take the bright sun. The answer was obvious, he needed some sunglasses. Unfourcunatly, Naruto's connection failed after he had this thought, so he didn't think of just wishing for sunglasses with his magic snowgloabe. He _did_ think about who had sunglasses he could borrow. Shino. Yes, Shino. You see, the stores in Konaha stopped selling sunglasses a while ago, because so few people needed them. So, Shino stockpiled them so he could sell them to those who do wear them. Shino stockpiles manythings. The reason that Naruto knew about Shino's secret sunglasses dealings is because Shino was actually a member of SMOOT. He didn't really like trains, he just sold them to people who do. Shino's smart that way. Anyway, Naruto knew that he could probably get some sunglasses for Kakashi from Shino.

"Shino could help us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! He can give us some sunglasses for Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto then ran off with Kakashi, who had no idea where he was going. Sakura was left standing in front of the hospital.

"Why don't you just wish for sunglasses?!" Sakura yelled after Narauto. Naruto of course couldn't hear her. She sighed and ran after him.

What's odd is, that few people in Konaha actually knew where Shino lived. He was such a shady guy, not the kind of person you follow home in the dead of night. Or at least, most people wouldn't. I probably would. I'm curious that way. I've always wanted to know what Shino's house looked like, and what his parents looked like, and all that stuff. Anyway, Sakura was one of those people who didn't know where Shino lived, so she had to make sure she stayed behind Naruto.

The three eventually got to Shino's house. I have decided not to describe his house because I love to prolong the suffering of those people who are curious like me. So Naruto went to the front door, and knocked 4 times. Yes, 4 times. You may think this was a code or something. It wasn't. Naruto's just hyper and naturally annoying, so he just _has_ to knock more than once. No one answered.

"He must be around back" Naruto said. So they went to the back of the house, and knocked on _that_ door. This time, the door opened a crack.

"Who is it?" a voice said.

"It's Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said,"We need some sunglasses."

The door opened more, enough for you to see Shino's head stick out.

"Naruto," he said,"Now's not a good time."

"Why?"

"I'm busy right now."

"Who's busy on Tuesdays?" Yes, it was a Tuesday.

"I am, now could you come back tomorrow?"

"No! This is important!"

"You can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Because I have something going on right now."

Naruto paused. Then he got another idea (this was a good day for him). His eyes squinted as he stared at Shino.

"You're part of that secret underground charaides group aren't you?"

You see. In Konaha, there were many secret clubs that were _supposed_ to stay secrets. Naruto's unatural curiousity caused him to find out about most of them. The underground charaieds group was just that, an underground charaides group.

Shino was suprised. He was so suprised, you could actually tell he was suprised. That's really supprised!

"How did you know?" He asked

"I have my sources." Naruto said smugly.

"Could we end the stupidity and just have some sunglasses already?!" Sakura shouted. You may be wondering why Kakashi was silent through all of this. The truth is, he wasn't. Through out all of this he was cursing because of his newly light-sensitive eye. Of course, everyone just ignored him.

"I guess I have to let you join the group then," Shino said,"You know too much."

"Does that mean we can come in."

"Yes, but just be quiet about it."

Shino pulled them inside and shut the door. It was actually quite bright inside the room. You'd think it'd be all dark and creepy, but no, it was all white with floresent lighting. Weird. Even more weird, this was Shino's basment. Who has an all white basement?

Now inside, Naruto and Sakura (not Kakashi) could tell they were not alone. Kiba and Lee were also there.

"I always wondered what Kiba did on Tuesdays," Naruto said to no one in particular.

"The team of Naruto and Sakura will be playing against Kiba and Lee for the prize of a pair of sunglasses." Shino said.

"What?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"We're going to play charaides against Kiba and Bushy Brows for the sunglasses."

"God this is stupid,"Sakura wispered.

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of..."

"Yeeeeeeessssssssss..."

"I kind of suck at charaides."

"Well that's just great, what are we going to do now?"

A small lightbulb went off inside Naruto's head. He pulled out his magic snowglobe once again.

"I wish I had amazing charaides skills,"Naruto said.

Nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. We'd better hope it worked, 'cause we're starting."

"Kiba and Lee will go first,"Shino said. Kiba went up and pulled a peice of paper from a bowl. He quickly read it and began to pantamime what looked like utter nonsense. Well, atleast Lee seemed to get it.

"Frozen Yougart!" he shouted. Oddly enough, he got it right. How do you pantamime frozen yougart? Doesn't make sense to me. It was now Sakura's turn. She went up and grapped another peice of paper from the bowl.

"This is so stupid,"She mummbled to herself. She began to pantamime more uttere nonsense. Moments later, Naruto guessed.

"Nuclear explosion!" He shouted. He got it right. Weird topics huh?

Through out the game, Naruto and Sakura seemed to be dominating. The snowglobe seemed to have worked. Some odd things were pantamimed throughout the game, such as: rutabaga, chinchilla, machanical pencile, spatchula, and the Spanish Inquisition (NO ONE expects the Spanish Inquisition). In the end, Naruto and Sakura were the victors. They collected their prize, and quickly left Shino's basement.

"Okay," Sakura said as they got outside,"We never speak of that agian."

"Agreed." Naruto said. He put the sunglasses on Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the two of them,"What the heck just happened?"

"You don't want to know." Sakura told him.

"This has been the worst Tuesday ever!" Naruto complained,"I wish I had some ramen or something."

At this moment, a large bowl of ramen suddenly poofed infront of Naruto.

"Wow! Talk about instant ramen!"

"Naruto you baka(idiot)!" Sakura shouted at him,"You just wasted your last wish!"

"Well I say good ridence,"Naruto said as he chewed his noodles,"That snowgloabe brought us nothing but trouble."

"I guess that's true." Sakura agreed,"We should make sure it never bothers anyone again."

Naruto pulled out the snowgloabe, and threw it on the ground. Nothing happend. Naruto stepped on it. Nothing happened. He continued to stomp on it.

"The stupid thing won't die!" He shouted.

"Why don't we just bury it or somethting?"

"Ok."

So that's what they did. Naruto and Sakura buried the snowgloabe right there in Shino's back yard.

Little did they know, Shino moved out of that house a few years later. The basement was filled up, and the house was sold.

One day, a young teenage naruto-fanfiction author (who moved into the house) was trying out her new metal detecter in her backyard. She found something that probably should have stayed buried...

THE END! (or is it? dun dun dun!)


End file.
